


Roses are red. Violets are blue.

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [4]
Category: A Christmas Carol 2: Boxing Day (the mighty fin)
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Finnemore February, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>notes from superiors are never good, especially when your boss is making suggestions about your love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are red. Violets are blue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another drabble for the fandot creativity night, the prompt was the title. Written in fifteen minutes, not proof read so sorry for mistakes.   
> If you havent seen A Christmas carol 2:boxing day (the mighty fin 2013 musical production) this wont make a lot of sense. however, the musical is essentially what happens after a christmas carol (the dickens book) with Simon Kane as Future, Carrie Quinlan as Past, Robbie Hudson as Scrooge, and John as the spirit king (in the one scene he is in, but he does have a solo). the carrie mentioned in this isn’t carrie quinlan but the main female character. Robbie said he’d put the dvds and soundtracks up for sale on his website, but that hasn’t happened yet.

The note was simple. “Roses are red. Violets are blue. stop filtering water and sort out your life.” It didn’t rhyme, and it wasn’t supposed to. It didn’t need to, what with it having been written by the spirit king and all; the man doesn’t bow to poetry rules that hold mere mortals. Future reads the note, and crumples it up, throws it towards the bin… and misses. He walks over, grumbling, and throws it again. He misses. He keeps missing. He stands over the bin and drops the note. It misses again. Clearly the note has been enchanted to stop him from ignoring it. He knows what he needs to do, go with Carrie, Past, Present and Marley to save Scrooge from himself (Again) but he doesn’t want to. It’s pointless. They cant go back and help someone for a third time. Scrooge clearly doesn’t want to be saved. 

Future also takes exception to the note itself. Roses can be red, but Violets aren’t blue! they’re violet. It’s in their name! The spirit king might not have to listen to the rules of poetry, but the rules of flowers and the natural world apply to everyone even the rulers of the spirit world.

If there’s one thing Future hates, its people being wrong. People being wrong about how to make tea, the way to make the perfect mousetrap, the correct way to chastise someone into action, and the proper way to make a valentines poem.


End file.
